


virgo

by emryses



Series: merlin fucks [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryses/pseuds/emryses
Summary: Merlin’s not quite sure where this is all going, but he’s pretty sure that he would let Gwen do whatever she wants with him.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: merlin fucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132553
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Merlin Fucks Anthology





	virgo

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> not beta'd don't @ me

Almost dying can really do a number on a person.

The effect of the poison had slowed Merlin down for the first few days. Miraculously, Arthur hadn’t said a word while Merlin worked slower than usual. 

One afternoon, even though Merlin was feeling closer to life than death, Arthur had dismissed him earlier than usual. Merlin figured that he was feeling guilty over the whole poison situation.

Merlin returned back to his chambers. Gaius was out doing his daily deliveries, which always took him an hour or two because of his knees. He left Merlin to prepare the dried herbs — take down the hanging herbs and put up the new ones to dry — when there was a soft knock on the door.

Merlin looks up from where he’s sitting at the table, and sees Gwen, which immediately brings a smile to his face.

“Hello,” he says.

Gwen smiles his way, “Hello.” 

Merlin hasn’t seen Gwen since she kissed him. And that — well, Merlin hasn’t quite figured out what to do with all that. It had all happened so fast, Merlin waking up out of a fever dream where he’s pretty sure he was having a nightmare about some sort of cave with spiders. And then Gwen kissed him.

She said it was because she was happy he was alive, and Merlin was content to leave it at that. He figured there would be a few days of awkwardness before they could get back to their usual … well, awkwardness.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I just —” Gwen was flushed, her face turning slightly red. That seemed to happen a lot when Gwen was around. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Merlin shrugs, “Alive.”

“That’s good!” Gwen says, making herself wince with how chipper it sounded, “Are you — feeling a bit stronger?”

“Yeah,” Merlin tells her, “I’m sure I’ll be back to normal in another day or so.”

Gwen smiles, and nods, “I’m glad,” she says. She look around for a moment, “Is Gaius here?”

Merlin shakes his head, “No, he’s out doing his rounds."

“Okay,” Gwen breathes out, then she turns away and Merlin thinks she’s making a rather quick exit towards the door. But instead Gwen is closing it, spinning back around towards Merlin and crawling into his lap.

“What—” Merlin gets out, rather stupidly, before Gwen is kissing him.  _ Again _ . 

This kiss is not unlike the one they shared just a few days ago, except that it’s significantly less brief. Gwen’s forceful, a little jittery, Merlin recognizes her anxiousness in her tight grip on his shoulders. His own heart is pounding, and though he flounders for a brief moment, he quickly settles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist.

Gwen breathes out through her nose as they settle into the kiss. Her hands slide up Merlin’s neck, making him shiver briefly as her fingers tangle in the hair on the nape of his neck.

Merlin’s mouth opens, allowing for Gwen to slip her tongue briefly against his own, as if she’s asking for permission. 

They part for a moment, both of them laughing wetly against each other’s mouths. Merlin feels a bit hysterical — he wonders for a moment if it’s appropriate to tell Gwen that she’s the first girl who ever kissed him. But that would probably mean he would have to explain the whole kissing boys thing to her, which might ruin the mood of it all.

Gwen’s fingers toy with Merlin’s hair, her mouth still close to his when she asks, “This is okay, yes?”

“ _ God _ , yes,” Merlin laughs. Which makes Gwen giggle, and pull him close again.

This kiss is wetter, a bit deeper, Merlin’s arms hold tight around Gwen’s waist, her hands tugging (mostly accidentally) in Merlin’s hair, causing him to groan lightly into Gwen’s mouth. He thinks Gwen must’ve appreciated that, because she periodically tugs his hair very gently. Mostly she just tilts Merlin’s head back so she can kiss him deeper.

Merlin lets her. He’s not quite sure where this is all going, but he’s pretty sure that he would let Gwen do whatever she wants with him.

He doesn’t know how long the two of them go at it like this. He’s caught up in it all, the wet slide of their tongues together, Gwen’s hands raking through his hair. She smells like flowers — Merlin isn’t sure what kind, maybe like the purple one she gave him that one time.

Merlin is hard in his breeches, there’s no way Gwen isn’t  _ highly _ aware of that. Every once in a while, Gwen shifts forward and they brush together. The tease, whether intentional or not, is driving Merlin crazy. And he isn’t going to lie to himself he’s curious —  _ so _ very curious — about whatever it is that Gwen is feeling under all her skirts. He drops his hands down to her ass, and Gwen lets out a breath against his mouth.

Merlin tests the waters by squeezing Gwen’s ass gently, not pushing her forward but  _ definitely _ insinuating his want to do so. But then, Gwen rocks forward herself, and Merlin can feel his cock rub up against her. They both gasp, mouths falling apart and Merlin pulls her forward against him roughly.

“ _ Oh _ —” Gwen gasps again, which is more than enough to make Merlin almost release right there.

They move together easily. Merlin can feel where Gwen is, more often than not, rubbing against him. She’s so warm, and Merlin wants nothing more than to lay her out on his bed. See how he could urge more sounds out of her. It’s all about experimentation, and if Gwen would let him Merlin wants nothing more than to see all the ways he could get her squirming.

“Gwen,” Merlin groans against her jawline, where he nips at her skin. He can feel how close he is. There isn’t enough time for more than this right now.

“You’re so—” Gwen says.

“What?” Merlin asks, tipping his head back so he can look at her. Her lips are swollen, hair falling gently around her face.

“Nothing,” Gwen murmurs, flushing, and pulls him closer to kiss him again. Merlin quickly loses himself in it, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and gripping onto Gwen’s hips tightly as he rocks her against him again.

It’s not soon after where Merlin is groaning against Gwen’s neck again. The rough slide of his own breeches against his cock driving him a little crazy, but he’s so close, so he pulls Gwen harder against him, rucking up into her a little himself.

Merlin doesn’t know where he even gets the idea, but he takes one arm, and hooks it under Gwen’s knee, spreading Gwen a bit and urging her up. Merlin starts to fuck his clothed cock up against her, and he can begin to feel her wetness soaking onto his own breeches.

Gwen starts making soft little cries in her throat as Merlin bucks his hips wildly against her, and it’s only once, twice, three times before Merlin is groaning, burying his face against her neck, and coming hot and fast.

A moment later, Merlin is still gasping for his own breath, his grip loosened, and Gwen’s leg lowered to its previous position beside Merlin’s body. Gwen’s own hands are caressing Merlin’s hair and chest, a calming gesture that is so sweet it makes his heart constrict.

Merlin smiles at Gwen gently, and moves again, urging her to rock down on him. He’s still a bit sensitive, the motion sending some aftershocks up his spine, but Gwen follows the motions carefully. This time, now that Merlin is spent himself, he’s able to watch Gwen’s face contort with the soft pleasure. He’s more than a little mesmerized.

“Is this okay?” he asks her, “Do you need—”

“Just — stay there,” Gwen groans, as she tightens her thighs around Merlin, and pushes and pulls herself down towards him again, “Oh god, don’t move.”

Merlin stills, only pulling her closer. It takes a few moments, but he lets Gwen move and squirm as she pleases. He pushes forward to kiss her roughly, tongue and teeth, and then Gwen is letting out a cry, and shaking apart on Merlin’s lap.

When Gwen finally relaxes, they are sitting there sharing each other's breath, trading a few more soft kisses. Gwen eventually pulls away and rests her forehead against Merlin’s. Merlin can feel his own come drying on his skin, but he doesn’t care. He runs a hand up along Gwen’s spine in a comforting gesture.

“What was that all for?” Merlin asks, lazily.

Gwen laughs, “I’m just really glad you’re not dead.”

Merlin has to admit, he’s _really_ glad he isn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> virgo is a constellation meaning the "the maiden" (and sometimes virgin) but it is in no way an insinuation of gwen's sexual status in this fic. virginity is a social construct, have a good day!


End file.
